


Who You Belong to

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Jealous Zayn, Jealous sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Liam, Top Zayn, multiple sex scenes, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically Zayn is super jealous that Liam has been spending so much time with Niall and punishes him. The next morning, Liam, wants revenge and gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Belong to

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I got two new prompts from anons on tumblr and made it one big story....well actually this is literally just pure sex. 4600+ words of pure sex and I'm not even sorry! Hope you like it guys. xx

Zayn was pacing around _their_ bedroom as a million thoughts ran through his head. Where the fuck is Liam? This is the third night in a row he’s come in late. It’s 12:34 fucking a.m., Zayn is tired as fuck and his boyfriend is nowhere to be found. He’s even tried calling and texting but Liam didn’t answer or respond which really pisses him off. He would be worried Liam had gotten hurt _but_ Niall, being the carefree person he is, has been tweeting about how much of a good time he’s been having with Liam all night.

Zayn really shouldn’t be jealous, he really shouldn’t. It’s just…. he feels like Liam has been spending all his time with Niall and absolutely no time with him. Zayn is about to try calling Liam one more time when he hears the front door open. He snaps his head toward the sound and throws his phone toward the dresser, fuming as he waits for Liam to enter their chamber.

Zayn sees the doorknob twist slowly as if Liam is trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake him. Ha, if only he knew. Once Liam opens the door he steps back and gasps in shock as he sees Zayn standing there looking at him with intense eyes. Liam licks his lips and swallows thickly before cutting on the main light and really looking at his boyfriend’s face. _Oh shit._ Yeah, Liam saw the calls and text from Zayn and he tried to respond, he really did it’s just that Niall kept taking his phone and telling him to relax and live a little. _Zayn will be fine just have fun._ He can still hear Niall’s voice now. And now _he’s_ the one who has to deal with the aftermath. Well fuck.

“Hey babe, what’s the matter?” Liam cringes to himself after asking it. Zayn lets out an evil laughs and snarls at the boy in front of him. “Ha, really Liam? Really? Where the fuck have you been?” Liam walks into the room and shuts the door as he tries to move closer to said boy. “I was with Niall. I’m sorry I didn’t respond to you I ju-“ before he can finish he’s cut off by the darker boy talking over him. “No Liam, I think you’ve forgotten who you belong to. On your knees.” Liam looks shocked. “W-what?” Zayn’s eyes get narrower as he gets right in the boy’s face. “On.your.knees.” Liam can see the fierceness in his boyfriend’s eyes and wouldn’t dare cross him at this moment so he slowly makes his way down to his knees and looks up at the boy waiting on his next command.

“Good boy,” Zayn says and his lets his hand run through Liam’s short hair. “Now take off my sweatpants and make daddy feel good will you?” Liam shakes his head obediently and curls his fingers underneath the top of the sweatpants as he pulls down. He moans lowly, realizing his boyfriend isn’t wearing any underwear and his mouth begins to water as he thinks about tasting every inch of him. The younger lad moves his head closer to the tip of the cock in front of him before he feels himself being tugged back by his hair. He hisses at the slight pain and looks up to the boy looking down on him. “So eager for it aren’t you, you little slut? Can’t wait to taste me?” Liam shakes his head and waits for Zayn to give him the okay. “I’m going to remind you that you’re all mine. Mine, Liam. No one else’s because you seem to have forgotten.” Zayn lets go of the grip he had on the boy and lets his arm fall to his side as he gives Liam a look, telling him to get on with it. Liam moves his head closer to the member in front of him and lets his tongue dart out, licking small circles around the tip, getting a taste of the boy he loves so much. He can hear Zayn let out a low moan which only eggs him on, so he wraps his lips around the tip and moves his hand around the base. He looks up to find the Raven boy looking down at him with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. He lets his mouth sink lower without losing eye contact as he works his tongue and hand at a slow rhythm.

“Fuckk Li, don’t tease me. Gonna fuck your mouth. Want to see tears rolling down your cheeks.” Liam hums around the boy’s cock causing Zayn to whimper pathetically. Liam removes his hand from around the base and wraps it behind the boy’s upper thigh instead, allowing Zayn to have his way with him the way he wants to. He closes his eyes and feels his boyfriend’s hands on his head and knows what’s coming next.

“Open your eyes,” Zayn growls as he slowly thrusts his hips further into the boy’s mouth. Liam slowly opens his eyes and forces himself to look up at the darker boy through his lashes. Zayn keeps eye contact with the boy below him as he pulls Liam’s head closer. He begins to move his hips faster, going deeper with every push, watching his boyfriend’s eyes begin to water. “Shhhiiiit. Open wider baby, gonna fit all of it. You gonna be a good boy for me and take it all?” Liam hums around his cock in response as he grips at himself with his left hand. Zayn moans loudly as he feels the tip of his cock hitting the back of Liam’s throat. “Ugnnn fuck yeah of course you are you little slut.” Zayn continues to move his hips at a quick speed as he watches the tears dare to leave the boy’s eyes. He grips the boy’s hair and pounds deeper into his mouth. He can hear Liam choke a little but he doesn’t stop. He’s teaching him a lesson and he can’t be easy now.

“You like when I fuck your face don’t you Li? Ugn you’re so hungry for it.” The tears are running down the boy’s cheeks but Liam refuses to look away. He knows Zayn likes when he keeps eye contact so he will fulfill the boy’s every want and need at this moment. He grips tighter at his own hard-on as he listens to Zayn’s pants getting quicker. He can tell the boy is close because his thrusts are becoming erratic and he’s struggling to pull Liam’s head further. He hears the darker boy tell him he’s going to swallow everything he gives him and Liam is fully prepared to do anything the boy says. He can hear Zayn let out a loud moan of his name as he shoots his seed deep down his throat. Liam chokes from the amount that is released but refuses to let any of it go to waste so he closes his eyes tightly and focuses on swallowing everything given to him. He can feel Zayn going down in his mouth as well as said boy moving slower, stroking out his orgasm.  When he pulls out completely, Liam licks his lips to make sure nothing exited before looking back up at his boyfriend.

Zayn strokes Liam’s cheek before whispering, “Good boy.” Liam can’t trust himself to say anything. His throat feels raw and he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to speak. Zayn looks down at his boyfriend gripping onto himself and smirks mischievously. “Ohhhh is my baby excited? Want me to fuck you then?” Liam looks down embarrassingly as he shakes his head. Zayn helps him get to his feet as he takes the boy’s shirt off. “I still need to teach you a lesson. You’ve been a bad boy and bad boys need to be punished. I still don’t think you quite understand that you’re _just_ mine. Now take off your pants and lay on the bed.” Liam quickly obeys and strips off his jeans and boxers, discarding them on the floor before going to the bed and lying on his back.

Zayn walks over to the shelf and opens up the drawer to grab their lube before making his way over. “Turn around. On your hands and knees.” Liam looks at the boy’s hands and only sees the lube. He looks back at his boyfriend with a questioning look. “No…,” Liam has to clear his throat from how dry and raw it feels. “No condom?” Zayn smirks at him.

“Oh no baby, not tonight. Want you to feel all of me. Now turn around.” Liam licks his lips and does as he’s told, turning around on his hands and knees, letting himself be on full display for his love.  He can feel the bed dip as Zayn gets on it and is about to turn his head to see what the other lad is doing before he feels a hard sting on his right arse cheek. He hisses at the sting but pushes his arse back at the feeling because he loves it all the same.

“You like that don’t you slut?”

_Smack_

“Only I get to touch your body like this.”

_Smack_

“You’re mine.”

_Smack_

Liam moans at the boy’s words and the pain/pleasure he feels from his hands. Zayn leans forward and licks up the boy’s right cheek, kissing over the red hand print shown. He licks back down the cheek before biting it lightly and pulling back to retrieve the lube. He opens the cap and slicks up his index and middle finger before closing the cap back and tossing it to the side. He brings his hand back up and lets his index finger trace around the boy’s hole, hearing said boy take in deep breaths in anticipation.

“You want it don’t you Li?” Liam closes his eyes and pushes back, trying to get the finger inside him as he bites his lower lip. “Please Zayn.” He feels a hard slap on his left arse cheek and moans loudly. “Excuse me? Please what?” Liam knows what he wants to hear and if he doesn’t comply, things could get extreme. “Please daddy. Please. N-need to feel something.” Zayn lets out a low groan as he slowly sticks his index finger in. The darker boy watches as his finger disappears in and out of the boy, listening to the lad’s low moans. “You like that Li?” Liam pushes his arse back in response as he slowly rocks back on the finger. “Pl-please. Need more.” Zayn bites his lip as he slowly adds his middle finger alongside.

As he moves them in and out, he brings his face down to lick up the boy’s upper thigh all the way to the boy’s lower back. He can feel his body shiver as he traces his tongue over his body and begins to move his digits faster.  “Ugnnn Zayn yesss right there.” Zayn curls his fingers, itching to find that bundle of nerves he knows will push Liam over the edge. He pushes his fingers in knuckles deep causing Liam to let out an animalistic growl and he knows he’s found that spot. He moves his fingers faster and harder, hitting the sweet spot with great precision. The delicious moans coming from the boy already have Zayn fully hard again and he cannot wait to get inside. It’s all too much and he needs to feel Liam wrapped around him.

He removes his fingers quickly causing Liam to groan and push his arse back waiting to feel more. Zayn quickly opens the lube bottle back up to pour a generous amount in his hand before closing it and tossing it off the bed. He slicks himself up before grabbing both of Liam’s arse cheeks and spreading them apart to line himself up. As he begins to push the tip in, the Raven boy grabs his lover’s hips tightly, bracing himself for the tight heat. Both boys let out low gasps as Zayn stretches Liam out. “So fucking tight Li. Shiiiit.” Liam grips tightly at the sheets below him as he feels his boyfriend filling him up. “Ugnnnn so big Zayn. Fuck, stretch me out baby. I deserve it.”

Zayn moans at the boy’s words and continues to push in until he bottoms out. He can feel the boy’s muscles tightening around him and he can see his back rising up and down at a quick pace. Zayn keeps his body still and lets his hands run up and down the boy’s back softly as he waits for him to adjust. As he continues to wait, he lets Liam know just what his intentions are.

“I’m going to ruin you Li. I’m going to make you scream out my name so everyone on this damn street knows who you belong to. You hear me? You’re mine.” Liam moans and loosens his grip on the sheets as he lifts his head to speak. “Move Zayn. Fuck, move.” Zayn licks his lips as he slowly pulls his hips back, wasting no time to snap them back in place sending a sharp shiver up Liam’s spine. “FUCKKK..ugnn yesyesyes like that baby.” Zayn pulls his hips back again only to snap harder this time, desperate to have Liam feel this for the next week. He moves his hands up the boy’s back to grip on his shoulders, pulling back on them so he can pound as hard as he wants to. “Yeahhh you like that fucking slut? Ugnnn you like this don’t you?” Liam throws his arse back into the thrusts as he moans loudly. Zayn growls and removes his left hand to smack Liam’s arse hard.

“Answer me.” Liam grips the sheets and squeezes his eyes tight as he moans out. “Shiiiit fuck Zayn, yes love it daddy shitshitshit.” Zayn smakcs his arse again and moves his hips faster in and out the boy watching his member disappear around the tight heat. “Mmmm yeah know you do. Who do you belong to?” Liam licks his lips as he whimpers out. “You. I belong to you.” Zayn smacks his arse harder this time. “Say it again.” Liam is so close, fuck he’s so close and he wants to touch himself that’s all he needs. “YOU. Fuckfuckfuck YOU Zayn it’s you.” The darker boy quickly pulls out of the boy and flips him over so fast Liam barely processes what is happening before he’s facing him.

Zayn quickly lines himself back up, pushing deep inside the boy below him. “Want to see you say it. Who do you belong to you fucking slut?” He grabs onto the boy’s sides as he pounds harder into him. Liam looks up at the boy’s body and he sees his stomach contracting from all the hard movements. He looks at both their bodies layered in a thin coating of sweat then up at Zayn’s face who is watching him intently. “I’m yours  Zayn, all yours.” Zayn moves one of his hands to wrap around his boyfriend’s cock and quickly begins pumping to meet his thrusts. “Ahhhh shiiit Zayn! I’m g-gonna…shitttt I’m close.” Zayn growls as he bites down on his lip in concentration, determined to make the boy cum. He grazes his thumb over the slit of Liam’s member and that’s all it takes to have the boy coming undone, releasing himself onto Zayn’s hand and his own stomach and chest.

Feeling the tightness of the boy’s walls and seeing the boy lose control of himself had Zayn seeing stars and sent him over the edge, cumming deep inside his boyfriend, making the boy feel every last drop. Both boys were panting heavily as they came down from their highs with Zayn rocking them both through it. As they both got control of their breath, Zayn removed his hand from Liam’s cock and licked up all the contents coating it. He kept his eyes on Liam, who was watching him intently as he cleaned his hand with his tongue. He then leaned down and licked every last drop that was left off the boy’s stomach and chest. He raised his head up, leaning over the boy’s as he licks his lips. “Yummy.” Before Liam could get a word out, Zayn crashes their lips together, letting his tongue slip into said boy’s mouth, making Liam taste himself. Liam wrapped his legs around the boy on top of him and moaned into the kiss as he kissed back eagerly. Zayn pulled back and kissed down the boy’s jawline before resting his head on his chest.

“Mine,” was all Zayn said before closing his eyes and letting himself drift to sleep, still inside the boy, with no intention of pulling out throughout the night. Liam kept his arms and legs wrapped around the him as he closed his eyes as well, waiting for sleep to take over him.

* * *

 

Liam wakes up to Zayn’s even breathing on his neck. He still has his eyes closed but he can feel Zayn still inside him. He opens his eyes slowly and squints a few times before looking around the room. They left the lights on and clothes are scattered on the floor. He looks down at Zayn’s sleeping body lying on top of him and remembers everything the boy had said to him. Why would Zayn even have the audacity to _think_ Liam would be with anyone else? Especially Niall. For goodness sake Niall is fucking straight and anyways Liam would never even dream of being with another soul. Zayn was his person and he wanted nothing more than to be with him.  Since Zayn couldn’t get that, he was going to have to show him.

Liam stretches up his arms and yawns but winces. Yeah Zayn definitely did a number on him last night. No worries, he’ll get him back in a few minutes. Liam places his hands on the boy’s back and rubs up and down gently as he plants kisses on top of the boy’s head.  Zayn squirms a bit but refuses to open his eyes. “Come on love wake up. Let’s take a shower yeah?” Zayn groans in disapproval and slightly leans up before he freezes. He looks confused for a moment before grinning evilly and thrusting his hips forward, realizing he’s still inside the boy below him. Liam lets out an involuntary moan which makes Zayn’s evil smile widen as he continues to moves his hips back and forward. “You’re still nice and loose for me,” Zayn whispers as he continues to move. Liam licks his lips and moans but grabs Zayn’s arms.

“Stop babe. Let’s take a shower.” Zayn huffs but stops. “No. ‘m tired.” Liam rubs circles along Zayn’s back and kisses his forehead. “I’ll make you breakfast.” Zayn contemplates it for a while but finally lets out a low breath in agreement before slowly pulling out of his boyfriend. He leans down and gives him a quick closed mouth kiss before getting up and walking toward the bathroom. Liam smiles before going to the closet and getting two towels for them.

Once he gets to the bathroom, he sees Zayn has already cut on the water for them and is sluggishly brushing his teeth in front of the sink. Liam stands beside him and begins brushing his teeth as well after grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste from the counter.  Once finished, both boys place their items back where they belong before making their way to the shower.

Liam opens the door for the darker boy who thanks him lowly while stepping in. Liam walks in behind and closes it as he thinks when the perfect time to make his move his. Not now. He hands Zayn the soap as he grabs the shampoo for himself. As the Raven boy washes himself off, Liam lets his hands roam through his own hair, feeling the foam rub down the side of his face as he glides his fingers through it. He closes his eyes and lightly scratches at his head, making sure to get his scalp. “Can we switch babe?” Zayn hums in response and Liam can feel the boy maneuver around him so Liam is now in front. Liam doesn’t need to open his eyes to feel the water hitting his head. He keeps his eyes closed and continues to rub the shampoo out until he can’t feel any more foam. He lifts his head up and wipes his face as the water from the showerhead continues to drip down on him.

He opens his eyes and sees Zayn washing off his legs, not paying any attention to Liam staring at him. _Perfect._ Liam grabs Zayn’s left arm causing Zayn to look up at him confusedly. “Liam what are you do-“ before Zayn could get anything else out, Liam grabs his other arm and pins him against the wall causing the darker boy to drop the cloth that was in his hand. “Liam what the hell? Wh-“ Liam crashes their lips together the shut him up. “Be quiet. I don’t appreciate you assuming I would even think of cheating on you. I would never do that.” Zayn opens his mouth to say something but Liam gives him a look that makes him close his mouth abruptly. “And with Niall? Really Zayn do you seriously think that of me? Of him? I can’t believe you.” Zayn looks down in embarrassment before Liam lifts his chin up with his finger gently. They make eye contact and Liam’s gaze is intense.

“I want you Zayn. Only you. Do you get that?” Zayn shakes his head but Liam shakes his head right back. “No I don’t think you do. So I’m going to show you.” Liam lifts his boyfriend’s arms over his head again before crashing their lips together. He quickly sticks out his tongue asking for entrance which Zayn obliges to instantly. Liam leans his body in further causing both boys’ cocks to rub up against each other.  Zayn moans out lowly before Liam licks up the boy’s lips only to tug on the upper one lightly with his teeth. Liam moves his hips slowly against the boy in front of him, loving the sounds leaving his lips. He pulls his body off and drops the boy’s hands before turning him around. Zayn easily moves the way Liam wants him and Liam drops to his knees as he watches the water run down the other lad’s back, down to his arse, all the way to his feet. Liam bite’s his bottom lip as he lets his eyes roam up and down the body in front of him.

He leans forward and licks a strip up Zayn’s thigh before spreading the boy’s cheeks with both hands. He can hear Zayn’s whimpers but he can’t see his face through the steam from the hot water. “I only want you Zayn,” is all Liam says before sticking out his tongue and licking a strip up the boy’s hole. “Shiiiiiit Liammm ugnnn.” Liam moves his head closer and twirls quick circles around the hole before sticking his tongue inside. “ooooo yessss Li. Shitshitshit yesss.” Liam grips onto the boy’s hips as he moves his tongue in and out, loving how he tastes. He pulls his tongue back and bites down on his left arse cheek before speaking. “Mmmmm taste so good baby.” Liam pushes his middle finger inside the hole easily, causing Zayn to moan lowly as he tries to push down on it. Liam moves his finger in and out, watching the muscles contract around him as the water runs down both their bodies. “I can feel you getting loose for me already.” Liam sticks his head back down and starts licking around the hole as he slowly adds another finger inside the boy. Liam watches in awe as his fingers disappear inside his boyfriend, loving the sounds echoing throughout the bathroom from Zayn’s mouth.

“Ugnnn go deeper Liam, pleaseeee.” Liam pushes his fingers deeper inside the boy, curling his fingers as he begins to scissor him. “Fuckkkk yes Liam ahhhh ugnnn.” Liam rocks his hand back and forth as he slowly strokes himself with his other hand. The mix between the water and the moans is making Liam go crazy and he’s ready to show Zayn he only has eyes for him. Liam licks up the boy’s arse cheek one last time before slowly pulling his fingers out. He gets back to his feet as he strokes himself before lining up to the lad’s hole. He places his hands on top of Zayn’s on the wall as he presses his lips to the boy’s ear.

“I’m yours,” is all he whispers as he pushes into the boy. Zayn moans lowly as he pushes his arse back to get more inside. Liam continues to push deeper as he bites the boy’s ear. “You hear me? Your’s. Just your’s. You have to understand that.” Liam stops moving once he’s all the way in and waits for his boyfriend to adjust to him but he doesn’t have to wait long because Zayn is desperate to feel more. “I-I understand babe. Pl-please move. Fuck Liam, please.”

Liam moves his arms so they wrap around the boy’s chest before grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling his hips back. He quickly snaps them forward, causing them both to let out delicious moans of appreciation. Liam wastes no time speeding up his pace.  He watches as Zayn’s hair drips water down his back and how the boy’s back muscles tighten every time he pounds deeper into him. “Fuckkkk Zayn, feel so good love. Ugnnn. Tell me baby. Who do I belong to?” Liam snaps his hips harder, angling for the boy’s prostate. “AHHHH FUCK. ME. YOU BELONG TO ME.” Liam pushes Zayn slightly forward giving him just enough room to go deeper causing Zayn to growl out unembarrassed with how much noise he’s making. “And only you right? I don’t want anybody else yeah?” Liam wraps his hand around Zayn’s cock and begins pumping to meet the movements of his thrusts.

“No. Nobody else. SHITTTTT ugnnnnn.”

Liam moans loudly into the boy’s ear as he feels the heat in the pit of his stomach rising. “Fuckkkkk. I.only.want.you.dammit,” Liam moans in-between thrusts. “Now cum for me baby.”

As if on cue, Zayn is moaning out Liam’s name and releasing his seed all over his hand and the wall in front of him. The sensation of the hot water on his back and the grip Zayn’s walls have around his cock has Liam being sent over the edge as he shoots white ribbons inside the boy he’s pounding into, biting down on the boy’s shoulder to suppress his moan.  He kisses down the boy’s back as he rocks them both through orgasm, trying desperately to catch his breath.

As they come down from their highs, Liam slowly pulls out of the boy causing Zayn to slightly protest. He kisses his back one more time before turning said boy around and kissing his lips. Zayn closes his eyes so water won’t get in as he kisses back and rubs his hands down Liam’s wet back. Liam pulls back with his eyes closed and rests his forehead on the other boy’s. “I don’t want anybody else except you. Got it? Don’t ever think otherwise.” Zayn nods his head against the boy before pulling back and grabbing the soap. “Okay. Let’s wash off quickly so you can make me breakfast.” Liam laughs lightly before leaning in for a quick kiss. “I love you.” Zayn smiles at him before rubbing soap on the other lad’s chest. “I love you too.” 


End file.
